japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Okami
Sohma Okami is the mother of Ritsu, and the owner of the Sohmas Hot Spring. Background She basically apologized for everything, even if it wasn't her fault, just like Ritsu. Feeling useless to his parents, Ritsu decided to dress like a girl to feel more comfortable at home, and even around his parents. In order to not make them apologize any more. She suffer from anxiety, and because of family genetics, Ritsu has inherited it from her. Okami enjoys going to the hot springs because it calms her down and helps with her skin not getting wrinkled. Personality She is very much like her son Ritsu, as both apologize and freaks out over everything they do. Tohru and Shigure happily admit that her personality was inherited by her son. She also gets really sad upon hearing that Tohru had lost her mother in a car accident. She also takes risks as she saved Tohru when she had fainted in the hot springs. Okami also enjoys Tohru's company as she loves telling her about her only son. She also wishes for Tohru and the Sohma to come back whenever they want. Appearance Okami has long black hair, and generally a stressed or tired look on her face. Fruits Basket Manga ﻿She is first shown when Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Momiji go to the Sohma Hot Springs for white day. She is lastly seen laying on Kyo's shoulder when the group leaves. 'Fruits Basket (2001 Anime)' Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji go to the Sohma hot springs resort. The group is startled by the hostess of the host springs resort, and she later apologizes repeatedly for her actions. Tohru eventually learns that she becomes lightheaded when in the hot springs bath, especially when Momiji helps her sing with him. The hostess later reveals to Tohru that her son is a member of the Chinese zodiac. Later on Tohru plays ping pong with Kyo, but she misses the ball served by him. As Yuki leaves the room, Tohru follows him, discovering that he admits he would have been ashamed to laugh in front of Kyo and Momiji. He then surprises her with a gift for White Day, two gold hair ribbons fit for a real princess. Afterwards, Tohru finds out that Momiji and Hatsuharu will be enrolled for high school the following semester, much to the surprise of Tohru. After Ayame advertises about his fabric store, Tohru and Yuki decide to pay him a visit. Once there, they are surprised to apprehend that it is a fabric store for males, stocked with outfits typically for females. Mine Kuramae, Ayame's assistant explains to Yuki all the types of uniform she wears, putting him in a state of confusion. Mine later decides to apparel Tohru in a golden dress, so that Ayama can spend time bonding with Yuki. Yuki points out to Ayame that they are two different people, with opposite personalities. Yuki eventually would accept Ayame for who he is. On her way to the household residence, Tohru bumps into Ritsu Sohma, the Monkey of the Chinese zodiac. Ritsu is known for being a cross-dresser, very apologetic, and deeply depressed. As the two appear at the household residence, Ritsu gives some presents to Shigure. Ritsu decides to leave before he causes any trouble for Tohru and the others. However, Tohru wanted to serve him some tea before his departure. Unfortunately, after Tohru accidentally breaks one of the tea glasses, this sends Ritsu into a panic attack, thinking it was his fault. Tohru tries to stop him from stepping in the broken glass, but she turns him into a Monkey, getting cut in the process. Ritsu goes to the roof of the house to commit suicide, but after Tohru convinces him not to, he nearly falls off the roof, twisting his ankle in the furtherance. Ritsu asks to stay at the household residence for three days, with Hatori looking over him. While walking back from school, Tohru runs into Ritsu again, who plans to bring a bag of jelly buns for Shigure. Tohru and Ritsu sit on a park bench to talk about his cross-dressing, his apologizing, and his depression. Tohru comforts him by saying that everyone has a reason to live, a reason that everyone must search for. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *I'm sorry *These hot springs are wonderful for the skin *Please come back whenever you can Relationships 'Her husband' 'Her son' 'Honda Tohru' Sohma Kyo Sohma Yuki Sohma Momiji Knownable Relatives *'Her Husband' (Husband) *'Sohma Ritsu' (Son) Trivia *Accoring to Shigure her son probably took her personality. *The author stated that Okami had appeared in her previous work as a ghost (but with a different name and role). The character was such an impact that she decided to reuse her. *She shared the same original English voice actress as Kyoko Honda in the 2001 anime series. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Junko Yamamoto (2001 anime), ??? (2019 anime) *'English' : Julie Mayfield (2001 anime), ??? (2019 anime) all information on Sohma Okami came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Okami_Sohma Gallery Fb12-12.jpg|Okami apologizes to Tohru. Fb12-14.jpg|Okami introduces herself. Category:Characters Category:Females